Room Makeover: Hetalia Edition
by CrimsonWings87
Summary: This is pretty much a collection of drabbles. Title speaks for itself, I think. The Hetalia characters makeover my room. Each chapter is a different character. Lame summary is lame. Better explanation inside. Mild language and human names used.
1. The Most Awesome Room Ever!

**Okay, so this idea came to me last week when I was rearranging my room and my little sister said something about what would happen of the Hetalia characters rearranged my room for me. That's where this came from. It's total crack, but hilarious crack, if you ask me! XD**

**Oh, and I'm using my RL name in this one...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer Time:  
>I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. *sadface*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother fucker, I'm awesome<br>No you're not dude, don't lie"_

What does _he_ want? I asked myself, reaching for my phone. He only calls me when he's bored. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey now! Is that anyway to address the awesome me?" Gilbert whined.

"You only call me when you're bored, Gil," I sighed. "And plus, I don't have time to entertain you today. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Well, I was attempting to redecorate and rearrange my bedroom before you interrupted me," I complained.

"Dude!" he yelled. "Lemme come help you. Or, better yet, lemme do it for you. It'll be awesome when I get done with it. I'll be over there in a little while!"

"No, that's not really necessary…" but he had already hung up. So much for a quiet day alone. Suddenly, I was beginning to understand why Ludwig complained about Gilbert all the time.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Never fear! The awesome me is here!" Gilbert announced as he threw my bedroom door open, causing it to slam against the wall.

"Dammit, Gilbert!" I yelled, jumping up off my bed. "Quit throwing my door open like that! You're gonna knock a hole in the wall!"

"Quit your bitchin', Jess. Your wall is fine," he said closing the door. "I've been doing that for years and it's never left a mark." Gilbert plopped down on the end of my bed.

"Gee, make yourself at home, Gil," I muttered sourly, sitting back down at the head of the bed. I continued sorting through dozens of paint samples.

"All those colors are boring," he said, stretching out across the foot of the bed. "You need something more awesome."

I looked up to glare at him. "I thought you came over to help. Not to criticize everything."

"That's why you should just let me do it," he grinned. "Seriously, it'll be the most awesome room ever! Kesesese!"

"Yeah, right," I said though pursed lips. "It'll be the most _un-_awesome room ever."

"That's it!" he yelled, standing up, "OUT! I'll show you! Nothing I do is _ever UN-awesome!_" Gilbert grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed. He opened the door and shoved me out. "You'll see!" he slammed the door in my face.

_**The Next Day**_

After a horrible nights sleep in my uncomfortable guest bedroom-Gilbert had finished my room well after midnight and he refused to show me until this morning and I also had to deal with him snoring in my ear since he refused to sleep on the couch and wouldn't let _me _sleep on the couch either-I was in no mood for his usual antics. He had woken me up by jumping on the bed, and when that didn't work, he ripped the comforter off of me. So needless to say, I just wanted this "awesome" reveal over with. Then he'd go annoy the hell put of someone else.

"All right, Jess," he said as we stood outside my bedroom. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with," I whined as he covered my eyes with his hand. "Did you really have to do that?"

"You know you like having my hand on you," Gilbert laughed in my ear.

"Whatever. Just get on with it, already!"

"Fine," he said opening the door. I instantly recognized the scent of my favorite candle, Indigo Spice. Huh, maybe this won't be so bad after all. I thought to myself.

Gilbert moved his hand and I was slightly shocked by what I saw. Everything was blue. Prussian blue to be exact. And the walls were painted like the Prussian flag, minus the bird. My pictures had all been replaced with ones of baby chicks and beer. I sighed.

"It looks just like your room, Gilbert!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Well, yeah. That was the whole point. I did tell you that it would be the most awesome room ever. And my room _is _the most awesome room ever!" Gilbert grinned as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I can live with it for awhile. Then I'll re-do it."

"Shit!" Gilbert yelled in my ear. "I forgot the pandas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, funny thing about the last sentence. That's what I said after I read it when I was done. So, I thought I'd add it. For laughs.<strong>

**Anyway, the next chapter is funnier than this one. Please R&R and I'll see y'all next time~!**


	2. Red, White, and Blue!

**This is a product of high sugar intake. I wrote this after** **consuming 3 cupcakes and 2 glasses of Mountain Dew. And dancing around the kitchen with my awesome little sister! X3**

**Disclaimer Time:  
><strong>**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, sadly.**

* * *

><p>I stood in my room, frowning as I looked around. This is the most boring room ever. I thought to myself. Maybe if I rearrange it, it'll look better. I started by taking my telescope, old wooden chair, my globe, and glass chess set in to the hallway. As I sat the chess set down, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Alfred standing there, looking confused.<p>

"What're you doing, Jess?" he asked.

"Well," I began, standing up straight. "I'm rearranging my room. I hate the way it is now, so I decided to change it."

"Really? Do you need any help?" Alfred ginned widely.

"Ehh, no thanks. I think I can handle it." I walked back into my room.

"You sure? Actually, I could completely re-do it for you!" he said, excitedly.

"You think so, huh?" I said giving him a skeptical look.

"Totally, Jess!" Alfred grabbed my arm and pulled me from my room. "Just leave it to me!" He flashed me his trademark pearly white smile and slammed the door in my face.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"Jess?" I heard a voice calling my name. I sat down the Sherlock Holmes novel I was reading and sat up on the couch.

"In here!" I called back.

"There you are!" Alfred sighed, walking over to the back of the couch. "Ready to see your new room?"

"It's done? Wow, that didn't take long." I stood up and walked around the couch to Alfred. "It better not suck, dude."

"What?" he said, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway towards my room. "It's the best room ever! Fit for a hero, even!"

His last sentence worried me. When we got to the door, he moved to stand behind me and placed his hand over my eyes.

"That's not necessary, ya know," I complained.

"Sure it is!" he laughed. "That's what they do on all of those makeover shows. Only the use actual blindfolds."

"All I meant was that I'm more than capable of keeping my eyes closed." I huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he sighed. "You ready?"

"Sure am." I reached out to grasp the doorknob. I turned it and threw the door open. Before moving his hand, I instantly recognized the distinct smell of…. hamburgers and apple pie. He moved his hand and my eyes were immediately assaulted by red, white and blue. It was covering every surface! The sheets, the curtains, and even the walls were adorned with a half a dozen American flags. And sitting on my dresser was a plate of hamburgers and an entire apple pie!

"Jesus, Alfred!" I yelled. "It looks like Uncle Sam threw up in here!"

"Aw, you don't like it?" he sighed. "Well, in that case, can I have this room?"

I sighed and face palmed. I should've known better then to let Alfred makeover my room.

* * *

><p><strong>This one cracked me up as I was writing it. Anyway, I'm not sure who's next. I'm thinking maybe France. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to any and all of them!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R~! XD**


	3. Rose Petals and Silk!

**Wow, I can't believe how fast I've gotten out these 3 chapters. And I want to thank _animewatcherfreakmal _for her review. Since she totally read my mind, and knew where I was sorta taking it, this chapter is dedicated to her. I hope I didn't disappoint ya :(  
><strong>

**Disclamier Time:  
>I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. :(<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ma chère Jess!" Francis said, stepping inside my front door. I immediately regretted answering the door. Even though he was a good friend of mine, Francis still annoyed the crap out of me. And his advances were insufferable. "I rushed right over when Gilbert told me that you were in need of some help," he said, kissing both of my cheeks. Someone remind me to kill Gilbert later, 'kay?<p>

"Help?" I asked, closing the front door. "With what exactly?" I turned my back to him and headed towards the hallway that led to my bedroom.

"He mentioned something about redecorating and we all know that I have a little expertise in that area," he said, draping an arm around my waist. Slowly, but surely, his hand slid down towards my butt. He gave it a firm squeeze before letting it rest there. I paused to fight the urge to slap him and instead decided on upon reminding of my most important rule.

"Hands off my ass, Francis," I complained. "You know the rule." I continued walking towards my room.

"Ohonhon," he laughed, following me. "I couldn't help myself. And you know you like it." Francis gave my butt one more firm squeeze before removing his hand.

"If I like it, then why am I constantly reminding you to keep your hands to yourself?" I sighed.

"Because you're in denial, amour," he said.

"Whatever," I said deciding not to get into an argument with him. "Now, do you think you can help me or not?" I threw my bedroom door open.

Francis walked in and stood there, looking around. Mumbling to himself in French, he walked around and inspected every area of my room. "Of course, I can help," he said, turning back to face me. "Just leave it all to me." He walked over, turned me around and shoved me out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, " I quickly said. "I need help, not someone to do it all for me!"

"That's what I am doing, non?" he said before slamming the door in my face.

_**Later That Same Day**_

"Oh, Jess!" Francis called. I was lying on the couch watching a movie.

"Yeah?" I answered, sitting up to pause the movie.

"Are you ready to see your newly redecorated bedroom?" he asked, peaking his head around the corner.

"You're done already?" I stood up and walked towards him. "That didn't take long."

"Of course it didn't! I am a master at these sorts of things. Now, would you mind closing your eyes and allowing me to blindfold you?" Francis asked with a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"NO! I don't trust you," I huffed.

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," he pouted.

I sighed. "Fine. Have it your way, then." I had a feeling I'd regret this here a minute or so. I heard him walk over to stand behind me. He put the blindfold over my eyes and guided me towards my room. He opened the door and pulled me inside. Francis closed the door, then brushed past me. After a few seconds of silence, I heard him strike a match, then what sounded like the springs in my mattress.

"Okay, mon amour, you may take the blindfold off," he finally said.

I reached up and slid the blindfold off. I stared in horror as I took in the whole scene. Candles and dozens of rose petals covered every surface. The walls were covered in pictures and paintings of different Parisian landmarks and even a few very suggestive paintings. Chocolates, strawberries and champagne sat on the nightstand. But the one thing that held my attention the longest was the bed. And the very naked Frenchman laying on top of the new red silk sheets. Well, if it wasn't for a few strategically placed rose petals, he'd be completely nude.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, holding his arms out and looking around.

"No. Just no," I said, turning back towards the door. "I don't even…"

"Ohonhonhon," he laughed while standing up. He crossed the room and hooked his arms under mine. "You can't leave yet, Jess. We haven't had the chance to christen the new sheets," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me back towards the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, that didn't suck too bad. Please R&amp;R? I would greatly appreciate it.<strong>

**Oh, and I think England might be next. Anybody have any suggestions for him? :D**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time~!  
><strong>


End file.
